BRS: A Noble Beginning
by Shadow Fayne
Summary: Three roommates are faced with a terrifying situation. First off, how did Noble Team end up in their living room? Second, how are they going to make them blend in?  How are they going to return them home?
1. A Noble Beginning

**Rated M for strong language, and some violence in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Allison sat on the couch eager to play the game her and her half-sister, Vivian, had chosen to play. While she sat waiting, Vivian was setting up the recently returned Xbox Slim that had been recently returned from Microsoft for repair. Both girls looked back with their blue eyes as their other room mate descended the stairs behind them.<p>

"Well, you lucky bitches. I'm off to work," Aislinn stated as she turned around the banister at the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the front door.

"And while you do that, Allison and I will be playing some good ol' Halo!" Vivian exclaimed as she finished setting up the Xbox 360 Slim.

"I'm glad we finally go the slim back," Aislinn called from the front door, "let me know how well it works now."

"Will do!" Vivian called out as she plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Allison. The two sisters heard the door open and close as their friend left for work. Vivian looked to Allison, smirking, "ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Oh, you're the bitch goin' down, not me," she said as the Xbox was powered on. The two started a custom game for a one-on-one match of swat.

The round was on Pinnacle and they used mainly DMRs, with their secondary weapon being the golf club simply for Vivian's entertainment. The match lasted about ten minutes and was filled with evil laughter and cursing. The matched ended with Vivian being the victor with a 2-point lead, and Allison cussing her out.

"You camping bitch! I would have totally have pwned your ass if you didn't have the best spot in the game!" Allison shouted at Vivian, glaring at her.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" Vivian she shouted back with a smile.

"Alright Ms. Bitch Titties," Allison started.

"What did you just call me?" Vivian asked, more surprised than anything else.

"You heard what I called you. I'm gonna take you out in Infection!" she stated confidently.

"Oh, you're on you crack whore!" Vivian said as she went to matchmaking and selected the 'living dead' game type. It didn't take long to find other players, and in the first round of voting, the boardwalk map was selected. Vivian started out as a human, while Allison was a zombie.

"God dammit," Allison growled lowly as soon as she read the 'brainsssss…..' description of her Zombie Status. Vivian chuckled and ran down some stairs as soon as the match began. She found a decent hiding spot in a corner and crouched down in it. Being sure not to move and set off the zombies' motion trackers who she could see running above her.

After a few kills made by her team mates and zombies alike, she noticed a particular red dot moving down the stairs on her motion tracker. She aimed the shot gun near the stairs incase they turned in her direction, and as soon as she saw the sword wielding zombie, she made a quick dash toward it and fired, hitting the zombie perfectly for a one shot kill.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Allison suddenly shouted and Vivian burst out in a fit of laughter, realizing the zombie she had killed was her sister. Allison looked over at her glaring, "I'll get you for that!"

"Sure you will," Vivian said grinning. Vivian waited patiently, glad no other zombies had come after her. Then she saw Allison's gamer tag come around a corner, and her red armored zombie Spartan there. She watched with slight amusement as Allison's Spartan crouched and tried to hide behind a column. Vivian ran to her right, then around the other side of the columns. She laughed as Allison began jumping toward her previous spot in the corner, and then took her out with another round from her shotgun.

"Son of a-!" Allison exclaimed, fuming.

Vivian laughed, and then frowned in surprise when she heard the 'last man standing' from the matchmaking voice.

"Uh oh…." She said, and watched as a couple of zombies entered the room, she managed to take out one, and then she was killed, as more filtered in from the stairs.

"Oh well, at least I made it to last man standing," she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. They played a few more rounds of infection, some where Allison cursed as someone infected her and others where Vivian cursed as she couldn't find any of the few surviving humans as a zombie.

During the last round they played on Sword Base, Vivian grinned evilly as she saw Allison running in her direction. She ran up to her and slashed her plasma sword down on her fellow zombie, killing her.

"You backstabbing cockbite!" she shouted and she pointed at her from across the couch. Vivian responded with an evil chuckle then ran off to find those damn humans.

After that round, the two sisters decided to switch to an old fashioned game of 'team slayer'. They played for a few hours; those hours were filled with cursing, shouting, name calling, camping, and the occasional backstabbing. During one particular round, Allison tea-bagged Vivian's dead Spartan, getting a remote for the TV thrown at her.

Vivian sighed and went back to the main menu, "How 'bout some campaign before we go to bed for the night?"

Allison yawned, "Sounds good to me." Vivian selected the campaign option then stared at the TV in confusion as the screen went black.

"What the hell?" she said as she looked to the Xbox 360 Slim. "WHAT THE HELL!" she reiterated as she saw the Xbox Slim red ring, "We just had this thing fixed!"

"Turn it off and turn it back on," Allison suggested while sitting up on the couch.  
>Vivian let out an aggravated sigh and got off the couch and went to the Xbox. She did as Allison instructed, and was even more confused when the Xbox came back on.<p>

"Blue? Why is it a blue ring? What the hell does that mean?" she asked, glaring down at it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't fucking know! I didn't even know it could have a blue ring," Allison said as she looked at the Xbox, stumped.

Then the TV flashed a bright blue light, surprising both the girls.

"FUCK!" Allison shouted as she jumped over the back of the couch and hid behind it.

"What the hell!" Vivian exclaimed as she staggered around, trying to get her vision back. She bumped into something that felt like metal, and growled, "Allison that was a horrible prank to pull! Why did you…." Her eyes finally focused and she looked up to see what she had thought her sister had set up for her to run into blindly.

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief when she saw the gold reflective visor on a blue commando helmet staring down from her. She shrieked and made a mad dash for the stairs leading to the basement. Vivian's foot slipped and within seconds she was falling down the stairs, a loud crash sounded as she smashed into some boxes of Christmas decorations.

Allison had watched her sister fall in fear, then decided to peak over the back of the couch to see what had cause her to make a wild escape. She tensed up and straightened her back when she saw six large Spartans staring at her with their reflective visors. She just stared back at them, not saying a word. She didn't look away until she heard the front door open and she looked over to see Aislinn walking in.

"Well, did you two have fun playing-" she stopped as she saw six large and armored figures in their living room. She stared in disbelief at the scene before her. Then she and the Spartans looked over to Allison as she spoke up.

"So, uh… what's up?" she asked, and the group still stood there, unsure of what exacting was going on. Then Aislinn turned to Allison and glared at her.

"What the fuck did you two do?" she asked, slightly annoyed, and slightly confused.

"I don't fucking know!" Allison exclaimed, and crouched lower behind the couch. Then a pained moan filtered up from the basement stairs, getting everyone's attention. Aislinn walked over to them and looked down the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she growled as she saw Vivian sprawled out on top of their Christmas decorations.

Vivian groaned, "I wanted to see if I could fly like a bird, so I jumped from the top of the stairs. Unfortunately I learned in mid-air that I can not in fact fly, and I made a crash landing. I thought the tree ornaments would make my landing all soft and cushy. But it turns out that glass is not cushy _or_ soft."

"Well that may very well be," Allison started as she stood up from behind the couch and walked over to the stairs to look down at Vivian, "but we have the entire Noble Team in our god damned living room!" There was some grumbling heard and the rustling of broken glass as Vivian stood up and came back upstairs.

As soon as she got back up the stairs, everyone looked around at each other, not sure what to say and looking to see if someone had an answer to what had happened. Vivian rubbed the back of her head where she had smashed in to the boxes of Christmas ornaments and spoke up, "So, Umm….. What's up?"

The Spartans finally took off their helmets, with the exception of Emile. Carter looked over the three girls, "So who are you three?"

"Well, I'm Vivian Schreiber," Vivian said with a sheepish grin.

"Aislinn," Aislinn spoke, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"And that idiot over there is my half-sister, Allison," Vivian said before letting Allison introduce her self.

"Bitch," Allison said, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"So, what happened?" Kat asked in annoyance. Vivian simply shrugged, not sure completely how the Spartans ended up in their house still.

"How would I know? I just got home from work?" Aislinn said and placed her hands on her hips.

"How the fuck should I know?" Allison questioned. Kat let out a growl of frustration and Carter took a step forward.

"Explain what Happened. Now," he demanded.

Allison threw her arms up in the air and walked into the kitchen, saying something about calling the Microsoft Customer Care line. Aislinn looked over to Vivian, not saying a word.

"Ah, well, I don't exactly understand it," Vivian started, "Allison and I were playing some multiplayer online on the Xbox, then after a few hours we decided to play some co-op campaign. When we selected Campaign, the Xbox shut itself off. I got up, turned it back on and it was flashing this Blue Ring, and I didn't know that it meant it was going to bring you all to life in my living room. So there was a bright blue flash, then bam, you're all here and I go falling down a set of stairs."

"Okay, so your gaming console-" Kat began, but was interrupted.

"Xbox," Vivian said.

"Xbox, Whatever," Kat said, then before she could continue the sound of a door opening and shutting came from the kitchen and the sound of running came in. A German Shepherd dashed into the living room and jumped up on Vivian, who smiled as the dog came running in.

"Hey Bentley!" she said sweetly and pet the dog. The dog landed back down on all fours and turned around, finally noticing the Spartans. He stared at them for a moment, ears perked up, but showing no aggression.

"Boo," Emile muttered and shifted his weight toward the dog. The dog responded by making a confused vocal sound and tilting his head.

Allison stormed into the room, angrier than from before she had left.

"What's wrong with you?" Aislinn asked, only slightly interested.

"The guy told me to call if we had a serious problem and to stop doing drugs! Asshole!" She said then growled and stormed up the stairs, and a door could be heard slamming shut.

"Screw it! I'm going to Bed too! Night!" Aislinn said, exasperated. She quickly went up the stairs and not long after that a door could be heard closing from upstairs.

Bentley, who had watched the two women storm up the stairs, looked up to his human, Vivian. She looked down at him and he let out a confused whine and tilted his head again.

"Boy, I'm just as confused as you are," she sighed and looked over to see the Spartan's looking back at her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out tomorrow. Let me grab some extra blankets and pillows and we'll see where you all can sleep for the night," she said. She when down to the basement and after a couple of minutes returned to the main floor with a large plastic bin. "There should be plenty of Blankets in here, and I'm sure some pillows. You can also grab the pillows off the couches and the arm chair if you want," she said as she opened the lid to the bin.

After ripping them out of the plastic they had been put into for storage, she threw them on the couch for the Spartans to grab.

"For now, some of you are going to have to stay in here in the living room. However, rather than cramming yourselves in here, there is also a spare room that we haven't used for anything a few of you could sleep in. And Kat, if you prefer it, you can stay in my room on the floor on a spare air mattress I have in a box in my closet I usually use for camping. I'll got out and buy some air mattresses' or something similar for you all tomorrow to sleep on," Vivian explained.

She was slightly surprised when Kat accepted her offer and showed her where the air mattress was and where she could put it. And while Kat inflated the air mattress, Vivian showed the other Spartans the bonus room, with Bentley following her the entire time as she tried to get the Spartans settled down.

Vivian returned to her room and finished inflating the air mattress for Kat as she went and removed her armor in the large walk in closet, leaving on her black suit that was worn underneath on.

"I'll also have to remember to get you all some clothes to wear," Vivian said, mostly to herself.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Kat replied as she settled down on the air mattress. Vivian climbed into bed and checked on Bentley, who had already climbed up onto the foot of her bed to sleep.

"Well, good night," Vivian said, not sure if it would be rude or not to just go to sleep without saying anything.

"Night," Kat said groggily. Not long after, Vivian could hear the even breathing of both Kat and Bentley. She relaxed a bit and sighed, turning to her side and falling asleep not long after.

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: <strong>Phoenix Trenkamp

**Note:** Hey, Phoenix here, I'm just gonna give you all a bit of info.

Shadow Fayne is actually a writing group, myself and two other friends put together so that we could write stories together. This is the first story we have started right now, but we have a lot of stories lined up for you all to enjoy.

You may be wondering what 'BRS' stands for. It stands for "Blue Ring Series". So this is going to be the first story of a series of stories. We already have the next to stories lined up and how those will go down and what characters will be involved. Then we have I think three other games and one web series lined up to do.

We will also have other stories going on that won't be apart of the Blue Ring Series.

Anyway, if you have anymore questions let us know.

If you'd like to know more about myself and/or the other members, visit the Shadow Fayne Profile here on Fan Fiction . Net

See you all later when I write chapter four!


	2. Of Fights and Cards

**Something you might want to know...**

Noble Six in this story goes by Jet. He has brown hair, and blue eyes, pale skin.

**Now enjoy the following Chapter!**

* * *

><p>When morning came Aislinn walked downstairs and saw Carter, Jorge and Jet sitting in the dining room. Stifling a yawn she smiled, "I can make you some coffee with breakfast if you like." Aislinn saw Jorge's eye brighten at the offer and laughed, "Well I know you want some so I'll hop to it." She turned around and failed to notice the look that Carter was giving her, and started to get everything ready for cooking.<p>

Carter gave her appearance a once over, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that rode up showing her toned stomach, and silky black pajama pants. Shaking his head he went back to what he was doing. He was reading the newspaper when he heard someone coming down the stairs, and saw Allison. She was holding a bottle of some beverage and looked like she was hit by a wraith.

Stumbling down into the kitchen Allison looked up and saw the Spartans sitting at the table and Aislinn making breakfast. She held up the bottle of Tequila Rose and glared at it, "YOU FAILED ME!" Growling in anger she threw the bottle across the room and screamed, "WHERE'S THE ASPIRIN?"

Aislinn shook her head and handed a cup of coffee to Allison along with some aspirin, "Keep it down Allison! People are still sleeping!" She hissed at her and flipped a pancake.

"Don't tell me to keep it down!" Allison grabbed the cup of coffee from Aislinn and popped the aspirin in her mouth then taking a drink. Sighing and smiling slightly at the relief of having coffee, Allison saw Kat and Emile come in and sit down. Grumbling under her breath she turned her back to them and continued to drink her coffee.

Seeing Kat sit down Carter began to talk to her about what happen, "Kat do you have any clue as to what happened?"

Kat shrugged, "For all we know it could've been a simple malfunction in the Xbox."

Aislinn came over placing pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage gravy, biscuits and coffee at the center of the table, "I don't think the Xbox getting blue rings and you popping out of nowhere is not a simple malfunction." She gestured to the food and coffee, "Dig in." She turned around and started to clean the dishes.

"Even the most complicated situations have the simplest solution." Kat saw plates, knives, forks and cups where they were sitting and started to get some food.

Allison snorted and glared at Kat, "Well look whose trying to be a wiseman, oh sorry I mean wiseWOMAN!" She yelped and grabbed her ass and turned to glare at Aislinn, "What the FUCK Aislinn?"

Aislinn had a towel wrapped in her hand from where she rat tailed Allison and she had a scowl on her face, "I'm tired of your attitude and listening to you bitch, go upstairs before I make you." She went back to doing dishes.

"Whatever." Allison mumbled while heading upstairs and passing Jun who just got out of the shower.

Jun came downstairs and walked over to the table and sat down and grabbed some food, "What's her problem?"

"Just moody, ignore her." Aislinn waved her hand in a dismissive manner and kept doing the dishes. She heard a door close and saw Vivian walk out of her room wearing and blue t-shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes, "Hey Viv."

"Hey Linn." She inhaled deeply and smiled, "Coffee...and breakfast!" Vivian grabbed a cup and went over to the table to help herself to a cup of coffee. "Where's Allison?" As if on cue Allison came walking in, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Grumbling Vivian sipped her coffee.

"What was that!" Allison spun to face Vivian, glaring at her.

"Maybe if you weren't hung over you would've heard me the first time." Vivian set her cup down and put her hands on her hips.

Stalking towards Vivian, Allison threw her fist at Vivian's face. "Screw you!"

Seeing the punch coming, Vivian ducked and punched Allison's stomach, "Don't start with me bitch!" She shoved her away, "You have to go to work."

"Fuck you." Allison held her stomach and once again went upstairs.

The Spartans sat there shocked; blinking a few times Kat spoke up, "Do you guys do this all the time?"

Vivian shrugged, "Yeah, don't worry about it though even Aislinn can agree with me. Right Aislinn?"

Aislinn nodded and set the towel down, "This is a daily thing." Walking over to the table she began to pick up the dishes. Seeing Jun trying to help she shook her head, "No, you all are guest here so please relax." Aislinn walked back over to the sink and set the dishes inside.

"Thank you, well I'm going to go try to fix the Xbox." Kat stood up and went into the living room.

"Okay." Vivian picked up her cup and walked over to Aislinn, "So what are we doing today?"

Aislinn leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well they need air mattresses, pillows, sheets, clothes and we need more groceries."

"WOW! And they're fucking expensive!" Allison came down the stairs in work uniform.

"Shut your fucking mouth! No one asked for your opinion or wants it for that matter! Go to fucking work, NOW!" Aislinn rarely lost her cool but today she wasn't in the mood.

Emile looked at the three women and pointed to Allison, "What's her problem again?"

Aislinn looked over, "Well one she's still hung over and two-" She was cut off by Vivian.

"Because her new boyfriend won't bone her!" Vivian threw her hands up in the air.

"Vivian!" Aislinn attempted to reprimand her but was laughing to hard.

"Fuck you!" Allison growled at the two of them.

Vivian and Aislinn started laughing together while the Spartans were silent at the conversation between the women.

Carter looked at Aislinn and Vivian, "She has quite the mouth doesn't she?"

Allison walked into the kitchen and filled up her to go cup and faced Carter, "And fuck you too!" She gave him a salute and stormed out of the house.

Sighing, Vivian looked at Aislinn, "I'll go get some clothes and other stuff for them if you want to stay here so that we aren't rude and leave them alone."

Jun laughed, "Your friend just cussed at our commander and you're afraid of being rude?"

"Well, fine! You have permission to kick my sister's ass, happy?" Vivian shook her head.

Emile perked up, "Yeah!"

At the same time Carter said, "No."

"Okay well I'm going to go get the stuff now, I'll be back later." Vivian grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Aislinn turned to look at all the Spartans, "I'm going to go take a shower, you guys can do whatever just don't leave." She headed upstairs and grabbed some clothes and a towel. Walking into the bathroom she began playing her music while getting into the shower.

Emile, Jorge, Jet and Jun went into the living room and sat on the couch looking at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Emile pressed the 'on' button and broke the remote in the process, "Umm..."

Jorge sighed, "Nice going, now what do we tell them?"

Jet shrugged, "I'm sure they won't be that mad, it's just a remote. They can always get a new one." He turned his head to the stairs when he heard the shower go off and a few minutes later Aislinn came back down. She had on a pair of black skin tight jeans, black knee high leather boots and a red V-neck sweater. Her hair was in a pony tail and he saw her smile at all of them.

"Going to watch TV?" Aislinn sat down in the recliner by the window.

"Well we were until Emile broke the remote." Jorge pointed to the broken remains.

"No biggie, we can get a new one." Aislinn looked into the kitchen and saw Carter with Kat, who was working on the Xbox. She looked around for a bit while thinking and smiled, "We could play some cards?" Aislinn stood up and walked over to a desk with a laptop on it and opened to one of the drawers.

"What card game?" All the Spartans looked at Aislinn pulling a deck of cards.

"We're going to play ERS!" Aislinn sat down in the middle of the living room and patted her hand on the floor, "No offense to you any of you, but you're all Spartans and I don't want a table breaking."

Jet, Emile, Jorge and Jun looked at one another and shrugged. They sat down on the floor with her and looked over to Carter and Kat, "Are you going to join in?" Jet said with a smirk, "There are no protocols here."

Kat glanced at Carter, "Jet has a point, sir." She stood up and sat next to Aislinn.

Thinking for a moment Carter stood and sat next to Kat and Jorge. Jet was on the other side of Aislinn and next to Jun, who was next to Emile. They all looked at Aislinn waiting for her to explain the rules of the game.

"Oh, sorry! Here's how you play, when you see a card let's say a two, then a 4 and another two. This is called a sandwich and you smack your hand down, first one to get it wins the cards. Now if you have a six and a six on top of that it's called a double and you smack that as well. If you smack and there's nothing it's called a burn and you put the top card of your deck under the pile." She took a deep breath, "If this hasn't confused you already well then this will." Aislinn chuckled, "Okay, if there is a jack that has been played then that means you get three chances to get another face card. If you don't then you lose and the pile of cards goes to the person who played the face card. With queens you get two chances and kings you get one."

Aislinn laughed at the looks on the Spartans faces, "It'll get easier as we play." She dealt the cards and began playing.

A few minutes later Aislinn evenly divided her cards and gave them to the Spartans, "You guys play, I don't want to nurse a broken hand." She chuckled and sat on the couch watching them.

Through the whole game they were punching each other and cursing. They failed to notice that hours had passed and Aislinn was making dinner when Allison walked through the door.

"Hey Linn I'm home." Allison walked right by the Spartans and into the kitchen.

"Why? You have three more hours." Aislinn checked on her pulled pork BBQ then went to cutting potatoes.

"I called a guy a dirty old bastard so they sent me home." She sighed and sat down, seeing the Xbox Allison became depressed and went into the living room to turn on the TV. She was looking for the remote and became confused, "Where's the remote?"

"Someone broke the remote." Jorge never took his eyes off the cards.

"Hey shut up big man!" Emile punched his shoulder.

Allison instantly became angry, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" She was about to continue when the front door opened and Vivian walked in.

"Awwwww yeaaah, look what I found!" She had a white cowboy hat on with the other groceries in her hand.

Still in her rage Allison growled at Vivian, "What the fuck is up with the cowboy hat!"

Glaring at Allison, Vivian dropped the groceries, "What the fuck is with the attitude?"

Both of them jumped at each other and began to punch each other wherever they could hit. Aislinn shook her head and walked back into the kitchen with Jun following her since the game paused because of the fight.

"You're not going to do anything?" Jun gestured towards the two fighting.

Aislinn looked back at Vivian and Allison and shrugged, "Nope." She grabbed her fresh cup of coffee and went back to cooking, "Besides Jorge and Carter broke them up."

Vivian and Allison were breathing heavy and glaring at each other. They were waiting for one of them to make another move until they heard gasps. Both of them blinked a few times then noticed that Vivian's shirt was ripped and her tattoo was showing.

"Ummm is that what I think it is?" Jet tilted his head to the side.

Vivian was frozen in her spot, 'Oh shit...'

"Is that a Noble Team Insignia Tramp Stamp?" Kat kept staring at her lower back.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Vivian yelped and turned around with her arms covering her lower back. Slowly backing up Vivian ran into her room as Aislinn came out of the kitchen.

"Uhhh, dinner's ready?" Aislinn had a confused look when she saw Vivian run in her room. "What happened?"

Allison straightened herself up, "They saw her tattoo."

"Ohhh." Aislinn laughed, "Well this will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Written by: <strong> Trixia Valenwood

**A Note from Phoenix:**

Well, hello everybody! We got a question from CRAZYPSYCHOGURL about our Noble Six's armor. While at the time we didn't have anything set up for him, her asking us about it made us realize we needed to decided whether to give him default armor or customize him. We decided to customize him. So for CRAZYPSYCHOGURL and the rest of you that are curious, here is what we decided on for Jet's Armor:

~Helmet - EOD with Command Network Module

~Shoulders - ODST

~Chest - Tactical/Patrol

~Utility - Tactical/Hard Case

~Visor Color - Blue

~Knee Guards - FJPara

~Primary Color - Ice

~Secondary Color - Blue

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Rum makes her clothes fall off

**Note from Sya**

Hey guys I am really sorry for the delay in the chapters. I just graduated college and have been job hunting for the past few days. I have the new chapter good and ready to go, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

P.S- My character Allison is loosely based off me. I am not really that crazy. Yes I am. No I am not…well this is embarrassing…um…where is my booze?

Sya

* * *

><p>The group had been waiting at the table for about fifteen minutes. Vivian was still nowhere to be found. Finally Aislinn wondered aloud.<p>

"Is Vivian going to be eating with us?"

Before a response could be mustered, Allison shouted loudly, "Oi bitch! You going to get in here and eat?"

The table all winced at Allison's crude and loud voice. Aislinn went to scold her, a rolled up newspaper at the ready, when Vivian stumbled into the dining room donning a new t-shirt. Not to mention a nearly empty bottle of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum.

"Oh god." Aislinn muttered under her breath.

"Is she inebriated?" Carter asks. Vivian stumbled over to him and fell into his lap. As she was giggling uncontrollably, a goofy grin was stretched across her face. She lazily dragged a finger across his chin.

"If by inebriatmadid you mean drunked piss, you got it Caboose!" Vivian slurred before laughing loudly and patting him on the chest. She let out a loud belch and pushed herself off Carter and accidently bumping Kat, "Excuse me sir." She mumbled before face planting on the floor.

Aislinn sighed before rolling her over and taking the bottle, "How much have you had?"

Allison snatched up the bottle and took a swig of what was left. "It was unopened. She bitched me out last week for trying to swipe it from her. " She glanced down at her sister. "Jokes on you bitch titties!" Vivian made a half-heartily attempt at getting the bottle back and accidently smacked Aislinn across the face.

"Ok, she stays on the couch until we are done eating. Can someone please carry her 'drunked piss' ass out to the living room?" Aislinn said, extremely irritated.

As Carter lifted her off the floor, Vivian began singing, "Kiss me! I'm shitfaced!"

Aislinn sat back and began eating. Kat leaned over and whispered, "How do you put up with those two?" Her statement was made all the more worse with Allison, who was getting drunk by the second, pretending the rum bottle was a penis and began to go down on it to the shock of Jun and Jorge.

"Honestly Kat," Aislinn sighed, "I will never know."

* * *

><p>After Dinner, the Spartans went to try on the clothes that Vivian had purchased for them. She was now sprawled on the couch and still very intoxicated. Allison was starting to catch up but was still capable of controlling her mouth. Doesn't mean she was going to.<p>

"Did you know that if you pull a man's foreskin halfway down his schlong, it looks like a turtle neck?" Allison said none too quietly.

Aislinn was growing even more short tempered by the second, "And you would know that ho."

"Hey! You have to getting some to be a ho. I am just hard up," Allison retorted.

Vivian laughed loudly, "One more ho and it's Christmas time!"

"Both of you shut up," Aislinn growled.

The first of the Spartans Carter stepped out wearing long dark jeans that were under a light blue button down shirt. He sat on the couch next to Vivian, who proceeded to put a cowboy hat on the ever stoic Spartan. "Saddle up cowboy!" Vivian shouted. This earned a sharp smack to the back of her head from Aislinn.

"You are only embarrassing yourself more!" she said.

"Do these two regularly get this intoxicated? How can they hold down jobs?" Carter leaned forward to ask Aislinn.

"It is a mystery I will never be able to solve sir." Aislinn said exasperated.

"More to the point, how has she not been arrested yet for her violent behavior?" he asked pointing to Allison, who was shouting at the remote for being broken.

"The whole reason you exist is for me to be lazy! And you fail at existing! You can't even do the one fucking thing you were made for!" she shouted.

"Who said she has never been arrested? Cops know her trust me."

Kat stepped out of the bathroom and was wearing plus size lingerie. She had a very puzzled look on her face.

"Why would you wearing something this exposing on a daily basis?" She asked.

"Oh honey! We don-" Aislinn was cut off by Vivian's loud laughter and Allison's lewd comment.

"So you can get a piece! Duh!"

"Piece of what?" Kat asked confused.

"Nothing! Your other clothes are in the closet honey," Aislinn pointed her to the hall closet. She then turned her attention on Allison and Vivian, "One more word out of either of you I swear I will shove the bottle up your ass!"

"Woah look who is the ho now? I don't threaten anal rape!" Allison shouted back.

"How does that make me a ho?" Aislinn asked.

Before Allison could retort, Jun came out dressed in biker gear. Confused looks adorned everyone's faces when Vivian shouted, "Oh my god you could totally pull off a lesbian biker cancer patient!"

"Carter if you would please carry her to bed?" Aislinn rubbed her temples.

Carter picked her up for the second time tonight. This time she started belting out 'Too drunk to fuck' much to the embarrassment of Carter. They disappeared into the room and Carter quickly returned trying to rearrange his clothing. As the others looked at him, he simply stated, "She tried to grope me."

Aislinn mouthed an apology when Emile stepped out wearing jeans that said 'Apple bottom' across the back. Allison reached out and slapped him across the bottom and was holding her hand in pain. "Talk about rock hard glutes," She winced.

Emile glared and grabbed Allison by the back of her pants and gave her a wedgie that made Allison scream before faceplanting on the floor, her ruffled panties torn from Emile's strength. "Ow, ow, ow," She panted her now empty bottle strewn across the floor. She struggled to get up before she gave up and just laid on the floor. "Those were new," She slurred.

"You started it," Emile simply stated.

Between Aislinn's fits of laughter Jet had stepped out. He was wearing pink track pants, a green tank top that had glitter and the word "Babe" written across it. He had topped it off with ballet flats. He had a disgruntled expression on his face and Aislinn glared at Allison.

"You switched his clothes didn't you?"

Allison shrugged, "It matches his eyes."

Later that evening Emile, Jet, and Jorge were arguing in the kitchen over a hand of poker. Emile was being accused by Jorge of cheating and Jet was trying to break it up.

"Guys it is just a game. Grow up," Jet muttered.

Emile turns his head and blantly says, "Shut it Jethro."

A silence that seems to stretch for several moments falls over the room. Jet and Emile stare at one another, and the silence is broken by Allison.

"Seriously? Jethro?"

Jet raised his finger going to make a point. Before he was even able to begin, loud laughter sounded from Vivian's bedroom.

Aislinn rubbed her temples and sighed. Would tomorrow ever come?

* * *

><p><strong>Note from Phoenix:<strong> Okay, so it's 1:31 EST on February 1st... It's an hour and a half late and I apologize. I was responsible for getting this uploaded. I was supposed to have 1/31/2012 off, but somehow managed to work a open to close, double shift? I don't know how I managed that but it is here at last.

Also, It looks like I'm up again to write the next chapter! I have already decided that I will have Chapter four posted on February 17th at 8:00pm EST. Stay tuned!

And thanks for reading!

~Phoenix

**Update: **There's been a bit of a delay on the next chapter, but it will be up by midnight EST. (hopefully earlier) Will explain what happened. My Bad! Apologies!

~Phoenix


	4. The Morning After

Vivian groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted as she tried to read the time on the alarm clock next to her bed. The bold red numbers glared "7:30" She rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up, groaning again as her head ached. She stumbled out of bed, making her way out of her room.

After a nice hot shower, she stood in the kitchen dressed in scrubs for her day at work at the animal clinic. The shower had helped her hangover quite a bit, and she couldn't wait to get a warm meal in her currently empty stomach. She placed several strips of bacon in a skillet while eggs began to cook in another.

She hummed a soft tune as she cooked, unaware of the presence that had entered the kitchen. The presence crept up behind her as she grabbed the now sizzling skillet full of cooked bacon and grease. She turned from the stove and was surprised to find someone behind her. The hot skillet fell to the floor as a shriek escaped her and she jumped back.

"You know, for someone who drank heavily the night before you sure don't seem very hung over," Jun said as he winced from the high-pitched scream.

"You're one sneaky bastard, Jun. No wonder you're the sniper," Vivian said with a hand over her chest, trying to calm her pounding heartbeat.

"Well, you deserve getting scared," he stated, "last night you got drunk, called me a 'lesbian biker cancer patient', and tried to molest the commander."

Vivian opened her mouth to say something, and then bit her lower lip in embarrassment. She finally let out a nervous chuckle, "Rum, you can never have just one drink, right?"

Jun raise an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Her nervous smile faded away and she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," he said sharply.

"Ouch," she said with a wince and took a step back. She looked down and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, uh," she started as she picked up the skillet, tossing it into the sink. As she picked up the bacon that had fallen, Carter and Kat entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"You weren't the one screaming, were you Jun?" Kat questioned, obviously not noticing that Vivian was in the room as well.

"Nope! That was me," Vivian said as she stood up, catching Carter and Kat a bit off guard. She tossed the Bacon and turned to look at them.

There was a moment of silence which caused Vivian to scratch the back of her head nervously and look to the tiled floor. "So, she started awkwardly, "I suppose an apology is in order."

"Yes," Kat stated sternly.

Vivian cringed slightly at Kat's tone before speaking up, "I'm sorry I got drunk. I'm sorry about everything I did while drunk. And I'm especially sorry for groping Carter." After making her apologies she looked down to the tiled floor once more, her face red from shame and embarrassment.

"Don't let it happen again," Carter said gruffly.

"Yes sir," she said quickly, "Now, how about some breakfast?" Before they could answer she turned away from them and returned to cooking.

By 8:15 food was set before the Spartans. While she had been cooking, the rest of the Spartans in the house had come to sit patiently for breakfast to be served at the table. Vivian placed three large plates down in the center of the table, one with scrambled eggs, another with strips of bacon, and the last one with warm biscuits fresh out of the oven.

"Well, I'm off to work," Vivian said quickly as she grabbed two strips of bacon and a biscuit for herself. She grabbed her bag and hurried towards the door. While hurrying away, her sister Allison descended the stairs in nothing but a tank top and her underwear. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she paused to yawn, becoming an obstacle in Vivian's path to the front door.

"Sorry," Vivian said as she accidently bumped into her sister. Allison simply grunted and held up her middle finger to her retreating sister.

Allison immediately looked to the coffee pot for the cure she needed for her hangover. "Bitch didn't make coffee," she growled as she staggered over to the machine and hit the switch that would start the machine. "At least Aislinn set up the coffee last night," she mumbled as she impatiently watched the coffee pot fill with the warm, dark drink.

She glanced over to the table to see the spartans sitting there, plates of food in front of them. Emile was glaring at her, she didn't really know why, but then again, she really didn't care. Jun looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, again though she didn't really care. She didn't care at all about any of the looks she was being given. Carter looked at her with annoyance, obviously aggravated at her. Jethro looked at her in disbelief, and almost as if he was trying to hide the fact he was a bit scared, although she didn't know why that was either, but still, she cared not. The only two that seemed indifferent seemed to be Kat, who ignored her completely and continued eating, and Jorge, who seemed suddenly fascinated with his food.

After a few minutes of waiting, the smell of coffee filled the kitchen and Allison was smiling while she filled her favorite cup with the rich drink. After adding her favorite creamer she turned simply to scream loudly as the hot liquid splashed onto her chest.

Her green eyes came up to glare at the person in front of her. Aislinn. "What the hell is your problem?" Allison exclaimed.

"Do you even remember what you two put me through last night!" Aislinn growled, sounding as if she wanted to do more than splash hot liquid on Allison.

"It couldn't have been that bad," she said as she turned back to pour herself another cup.

"Oh it wasn't that bad? You piss off the Spartans, especially Emile who ended up giving you a wedgie. Then you somehow magically put your lingerie in Kat's bag of clothes, which was embarrassing for not only yourself but me as well. After managing that feat you then proceeded to drink beer and after a couple of those you ended up on top of the coffee table dancing around and singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'! I had to have Jorge and Emile drag your ass to bed! While that was happening your sister got drunk, started acting weird, practically tried to seduce carter, then when he tried to help me out by taking her to bed, she then attempted to grope him! Wait a minute," Aislinn paused, looking around for the absent red head, "where is your sister?"

"No wonder she was in such a rush to get to work, she didn't wanna hear you bitch," Allison said as she sipped her coffee.

"I was wondering when the girl would snap," Emile said as he chewed his bacon.

"You have to wonder if this is the way they always act," Kat commented.

"I hope not," Carter said as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"Both of you deserve it," Aislinn said as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Well, I don't remember a majority of what you said, but it sounds like it was a lot of fun," Allison said thoughtfully with a smile on her face.

"No, it was not fun," Aislinn glared at the woman, "And what the hell! I told you to wear some god damn clothes when we have guests staying over!"

"Oh get the fuck over-"

Allison was interrupted when Aislinn shoved a biscuit in her mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" Aislinn exclaimed. She stormed past Allison and poured herself a cup of coffee, afterward she made her way over to the table and sat down between Jun and Kat.

Allison glared at the woman until a whimper was heard. She looked down to see Bentley sitting in front her, his leash dangling from his mouth. "Why don't you go ask Bitchpants McCrabby," she said as she stormed towards the doorway. She stopped suddenly and turned to Jethro, she grinned wickedly as she spoke, "I _do_ remember what I told you last night. And I'm still totally up for it if you change your mind." She laughed and walked out, while a look of horror briefly graced Jethro's face. He quickly shook it off, although, just the brief moment it was there, Carter had seen.

"What in the world did she tell you?" he questioned, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the chair.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't even want to remember it much less talk about it," he said as he poked some of the egg on his plate with his fork.

Carter raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask again, but Aislinn spoke up.

"It was probably something really dirty and perverted. I've been scarred for life a few times myself for some of the things she's said," she spoke, then turned to look to Bentley as he walked by the table, sulking. "I guess Vivian woke up late. Not very surprising after last night," she said mostly to herself.

"Well, I'm done eating. I could go toss a ball or something for him," Jorge said as he reached over and pet the top of Bentley's head, causing the German Shepherd to perk up, his tail wagging softly.

"Bentley would be your new best friend then. He loves fetch and tug-o-war," Aislinn said, calming down and cheering up a bit herself.

"And while he does that would you mind if I looked at the Xbox, as you call it?" Kat asked, looking to Aislinn as she made herself a plate of food.

"Yeah, we're not going to be able to use it if it's sending characters here magically somehow," Aislinn said before biting off a piece of bacon.

"There's no such thing as magic, there is always a technical solution," Kat responded as she herself bit into a biscuit.

"Well, if you can't find the reason for this, then don't look at me like I'm freakin' crazy when I start believing in magic," Aislinn replied as she continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey! Phoenix here! I apologize for the delay. It's been quite a day for myself and my cousin Trix. We got rear-ended (somehow magically no damage to my beloved car.) and ran into quite a few people we haven't seen in a really long time. So after all that, we didn't even get back to my house until half an hour before the deadline I had set for myself. So I apologize for the delay, and bring you this chapter. The next chapter is by trix. And after a quick conference to get the story outline straightened out and updated, she'll probably have the story ready for you all as soon as she can with her schedule permitting.

Hope you enjoyed it!

~Phoenix


End file.
